Carbonated beverages are preferably drunk by a wide range of consumers. Currently commercially available carbonated beverages are various and have properties such as visually pleasing a drinker by foaming when opening a container or when pouring the carbonated beverage into a container such as a glass, and giving to a drinker a refreshing feeling in the throat. Such properties of the carbonated beverages are mainly due to carbon dioxide gas contained in the carbonated beverages, but the foaming may be a problem.
In order to suppress foaming during the production of a carbonated beverage and during opening a container thereof, Patent Literature 1 discloses using a particular antifoaming agent such as a silicone oil, a glycerin fatty acid ester, or a sorbitan fatty acid ester. Patent Literature 2 discloses, regarding a cup type beverage vending machine, blending sucralose or acesulfame potassium in a syrup in order to suppress excessive foaming caused by the mixing of the syrup and carbonated water. On the other hand, in Patent Literatures 3 and 4, blending a non-polymerized catechin and a stevia extract in a carbonated beverage at a particular ratio is disclosed, but this is directed to the improvement of carbon dioxide gas retention properties and is not directed to the suppression of foaming.